A Thin Red Line
by PICKET-FENCES-CLOSER
Summary: A racially charged mayoral election splits Rome into two, as a visiting mayor's comments set off a legal firestorm.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a bit more ripped from the headlines (no psycho Max, abusive Kenny or supernatural weirdness) and more focused on the town as a whole. It will have my preferred Max/John romantic pairing and her charming friendship/partnership with Kenny, but both will be part of the umbrella story. This takes place on an altered timeline between seasons 2-3.

* * *

 **The Brock House**

"Richard Marsh is vile."

Jill looked at her husband. "He's a visiting mayor and I'm the acting mayor. We need to be hospitable. It's one dinner."

"He raised property taxes to drive people out of Hillsdale. Their police chief sweeps brutality charges under the table."

"We can't discuss that with him. One night, Jimmy, I need support if I'm going to win this election."

He felt himself relenting at that. "One night."

"He wants public officials to attend to."

* * *

 **The District Attorney's Office**

"Richard Marsh?" John asked. "Here?"

Jimmy nodded. "He's meeting with Jill…he wants some other public officials to attend."

"He's the mayor that cut funding for low income housing and school lunches from kids."

Jimmy nodded. "He wants to support her campaign."

"Is that the kind of support she wants?" John asked. "I can't support a campaign that Richard Marsh does. He's a bigot."

"Jill would really like you and Max to come."

He paused at that. My girlfriend of nine months, with the first four months was us being very private about it. How she is in my bed every night and Kara really likes her…and Max is surprisingly good with her. Doing their nails, arts and crafts, reading, I think she enjoys it as much as Kara does. This weird domestic vibe we have of late…how much I love having in my home. "Why us?"

"You're the district attorney and she's your girlfriend."

The bigot mayor of Hillsdale who cut low income housing, he thought, and she wants me and Max? Right. "I'll run it by her. Kara has ballet and we don't have a sitter."

We, Jimmy thought, they come in a lot together lately. Max has been very quiet about her relationship with John. She came in, disclosed that they were dating and left it at that. "Are Kara and Max getting along?"

He smiled at that. "I think Kara likes her better than me some days."

* * *

 **Squad Car**

"What?" Max asked, feeling Kenny looking at her again. "Is something wrong?"

"You and Littleton looked really cozy last night."

"I suppose."

Kenny looked over at her with that, seeing her flush. He is good for her. Them in that back booth, laughing together, holding hands…not taking their eyes off each other. I've never seen her smile like that, or look that happy with anyone. She really likes him. "How serious is it? Really?"

I'm in his bed every night, she thought, we talk about everything. How he makes me laugh, think and…I love him. "It's…We're getting to know each other."

"Max."

She shot him a look. "What do you want me to say?"

Ah, she loves him, Kenny thought, it's why she's being so abrasive. I saw how they look at each other. "How about the truth? You and Littleton? It's been longer than you let on."

She squirmed a bit at that. "Yeah. We wanted to see if it was anything before…It's been nine months. We have fun together and…it's going somewhere. I'm really happy."

She is bright red with that. "Yeah?"

She sighed. "I'm bad at dating. You know that. We just…we picked at each, sniped and…I don't and…I didn't see it coming."

Does he know some of the comments she's been getting about them? She had to of told him…neither of them looked concerned. They looked wrapped up in each other. She giggled with him. He kissed her by his car and she just melted against him. Him opening the door for her, kissing her again, not wanting to let go of her for even a second. She looked at him like…ah, Max. "Are you going to be Max Littleton?"

"We're dating," she stated. "Just dating."

"You're going to marry him and be Kara's stepmom."

"Oh, stop."

"In a big white dress and crying through your vows, future-Mrs. Littleton."

She squirmed at that, despite it not being as scary as she thought. "Don't marry me off."

"Just invite me to the big day."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"Ah, Jimmy!" Wambaugh said. "I assume my invitation was lost."

"Your invitation?"

"For dinner with Roger Marsh. I see that my worth adversary and his comely girlfriend were invited."

With some arm twisting. I'm not sure how Max will feel about being called comely by Wambaugh. It's a relationship I don't understand yet, except they both seem really happy. Why did Jill really want them? John is the DA…they are an interracial couple. It has to be part of what they are thinking. "It's set Doug. You're not coming."

"You know I've run for mayor myself. I have some influence."

Jimmy sighed at that. "I know. Was there something else?"

* * *

 **Littleton House**

Ah, John thought, looking at Max and Kara curled up on the couch and reading a book together. She is a softie underneath it all, and I love her like this. Max in leggings and an old t-shirt, with Kara pressed next to her side, ah, she's going to make a great mom someday to our kids. Our kids, really? Screw it, that's where we're heading, and she feels it too. "Hey you two."

"Daddy, we're reading," Kara stated. "Max is helping me with the big words."

She looked up, smiling at him over Kara's head. This kid makes me melt, just like that grin on John's face. "She doesn't need much help."

Kara giggled, hugging her tightly. "I want to be as smart as Max, Daddy."

He joined them on the couch and wrapped his arm around Max and kissed her cheek. "Yeah? She's really smart, Kara."

"And pretty."

"You two are good for my ego," Max sighed, as Kara snuggled close to her. This kid…she loves her dad so much and makes that hard nosed DA go soft. That smile right now, his gentle fingers on my face, I love this. I love him. "I missed you today. How was court?"

"Kiss her, Daddy."

"Well, Max is pretty kissable," he smiled, before pressing his lips to hers. Ah, she and Kara were eating ice cream, she tastes like rocky road. "Again, Kara?"

"John," Max laughed, as he kissed her again. "I can't resist this."

He nipped at her jawline and murmured in her ear. "I can't resist you. How about I take you two very lovely ladies out for pizza?"

* * *

 **Brock House**

"They don't have a sitter."

Jill looked up. "She can stay here with our kids."

"Uh, I think John likes to spend time with his daughter…and Max when they're not working. They come to work together most days."

"They need to be there. They show the diversity and tolerance in this town."

To Richard Marsh…who Littleton called a bigot. Littleton came back tonight, with Kara, to pick up Max. Max who just broke into a grin with them and didn't flinch when he slung his arm around her shoulders and they walked out together. "I don't think that's what is important to them."

"If they want me to win this election over Ed Lawson it should be."

* * *

 **Max & John**

We're growing into the family thing, she thought, and I think I like it. Doing homework with Kara, John cooking, the three of us playing cards and…he makes me happy. Kara in that tutu really does me in with her cuteness. "What is this?"

He handed her a beer, as he scooped his tutu wearing daughter in his lap. "Us celebrating not being at that dinner. Drink up."

Max smiled at that. I'm so stupid happy on this couch with them…in my sweats. "Well you are a public official."

He looked at her for a long moment. "I can't endorse her, Honey."

"Okay."

"Max."

"We're not going to agree on everything…We…we always fought. We still do."

I do like arguing with her. How feisty and passionate she is. "No Ed Lawson either."

"Carter?"

He nodded, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Yes. And this public official's girlfriend can support whoever she wants. And I think this one conked out on us."

Max smiled, looking at a dozing Kara. "She really is the most adorable four-year-old I ever met."

"Hey, you're great with her."

She flushed at that. "John, stop."

"You're all red, Honey," he teased, laying Kara on the couch and pulling her to her feet. "I mean it. I love watching you with Kara…and she adores you. She wants a mom, Max and…she doesn't remember Deanna and…it makes me love you all the more seeing this…Max."

She kissed him with that and snuggled up against him. "I never see you tongue tied. I love you too…and spending time with Kara. Seriously, she makes me melt."

"Softie."

"Don't tell anyone."

He hugged her tighter to him. "Tell you what…I'll put her to bed and then maybe we can…"

She nodded. "You know yoga has been making me very flexible?"

"I really hope you're naked when I get there."

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

 **The Dinner**

Vile, Jimmy thought, Littleton called him a bigot. I really think he and Max just didn't want to come and used not having a babysitter as an excuse. We shouldn't be doing this.

"You need to get rid of them," Marsh said. "They'll ruin this town. Cutting funding is the best option to run them out of town."

"Out of town?" Jill repeated.

"They'll lower the property values, ruin the schools, they don't belong in towns like ours," Marsh continued. "People pretend to be accepting, but what they really want is a nice, white town. You give them that, you will win this election."

Jesus Christ, Jimmy thought, really? "They were children."

"Who you pulled guns on, Sheriff," Marsh continued. "If you hadn't backed down, this town would be a better place."

"Jill, we should go," Jimmy said. "Right now."

She looked at her husband. "He's won re-election for 20 years."

"Is that how you want to win?"

"It's me or Ed Lawson. I don't have a choice."

"Run the blacks out, Dr. Brock," Marsh continued. "You have more supporters than you think."

Jimmy looked up at their shell shocked waiter. One of the Greenbay kids, he thought, who moved here to be closer to school. For a better life. Wincing, as he turned and walked silently away, we've made progress here. The town came back together and…Jill, no. Just no.

* * *

 **Max & John**

Mine, he thought, as she laid wrapped around him in bed, resting after what they just did. I never want her to leave. Kissing the top of her head, he worked his way down to her mouth, feeling her smile as he kissed her. "I love you, Max."

She kissed him back with that. "I love you too, John. So much."

"I want you to move in with us."

She smiled again, brushing her lips over his. "Really? You want to live with me? You know I have stuff? Physical and emotional baggage?"

"I love your baggage. I love you. Move in, Max."

She nodded. "I'd love to live with you. Yes, John, of course yes."

* * *

 **The Dinner**

"We're going to have to ask you to leave."

Jill looked up at that. "Why?"

The manager nodded at Marsh. "We have the right to refuse service to anyone."

"What?" Marsh asked. "I did nothing wrong."

"And we will be taking down your campaign posters Dr. Brock. We don't support racists in this establishment."

Damn it, Jimmy thought, damn it. "Jill, let's go. We're very sorry this happened."

"Sorry?" Marsh said. "He's one of them. He's the kind you need to get rid of. No one refuses me service."

"This isn't Hillsdale," Jimmy stated, shocked that Jill was still sitting there. "That isn't how we do things here. Jill?"

"They have no right to refuse us service. It was a private conversation," she said. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Yes, we are," Jimmy said. "They do have the right to refuse service and were not going to cause a scene about this."

Jill looked over at Marsh before back at her husband. "It's my campaign."

"That you shouldn't run on bigotry and fear."

"That's not what this is. We need to beat Lawson."

"You won't. Not like this."

"Sheriff, we will call the police and we don't want to do that," the manager continued. "Even if they are under your command."

He nodded. That we don't need. "Jill?"

She stood up reluctantly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Stand your ground, Dr. Brock. This isn't over."

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**O'Calleighs**

"And where is the lovely Deputy Stewart today?"

John looked up from his lunch. "She's on patrol, Doug."

"You haven't heard? You two didn't go to that dinner."

"With Richard Marsh? I wouldn't have gone even if we had a baby-sitter."

"I'm representing him. He's suing."

"For what? Isn't he named in a dozen lawsuits in Hillsdale?"

"They refused to serve him because he was white."

"Excuse me?"

"They kicked him out, threatened to call the police, all because of his skin color."

* * *

 **Sheriff's Station**

"It's popping up all over town," Max said, as they looked over the photos and witness statements. "It's hateful and…"

Keyed in your car, Kenny thought, the things people have said to her. To both of them. She just went all in with him and he adores her. "I know it bothers you."

"It's not about me."

"Max, your boyfriend and his daughter are black. You've had a lot of hate lobbied at you lately for just dating the guy. It's okay that it bothers you."

"We were out, a few weeks ago, just a date and…his arm was around me, we were just walking, talking, having a good night," she trailed off. "A cop stopped us, to make sure he wasn't hurting me. That he wasn't forcing me…Just because of our skin color."

"You don't know that's the reason."

"John was kissing me. We were laughing, wrapped around each other…it was pretty obvious that I was a willing participant."

"Max."

"He just held me really tightly…and told me if I wanted to walk away, now was the time. I told him I loved him and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

Kenny looked at her for a long moment. "Does Littleton know what an amazing girlfriend he has?"

"He always makes me feel that way."

* * *

 **District Attorney's Office**

"You date one of the deputies who pulled her gun on my waiter and those kids. You work with Jill Brock's husband."

John looked across at Billy Walker, owner of the Lodge. "My relationship with the Brocks and my girlfriend are separate. What Richard Marsh said and did…I want to represent you in this."

"Your white girlfriend."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"A white cop? Pulled a gun?" Walker continued. "How do you live with yourself?"

"I'm on your side."

"There is a video," he said finally. "He's suing for my business, my home, everything… Wambaugh always wins."

"Not this time."

* * *

 **Sheriff's Station**

"I am not a racist, Jimmy."

He looked at his wife. "I know that."

"That video, it makes me look like one. Why is John representing them? He's the district attorney. It's a conflict of interest."

"He's an attorney. He's taken an interest in this case."

"He is going to endorse Carter Pike as mayor. Kenny endorsed Ed Lawson."

"Carter and Lawson can't win this. You know that."

"I'm being called as a witness," Jill said "What am I supposed to say? This is going to destroy my campaign. I heard Carter today…he's champion of the underdog. John is supporting him. He and Max are the poster couple for interracial relations."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled about that."

"Do you really think Max is with him for any reason other than because she is being stubborn?"

Jimmy looked at her in shock. "They seem very happy together."

"When is Max ever happy? This is just another…this is political on Littleton's part with her."

I don't think so, Jimmy thought, with the way he looks at her. "I keep expecting her to show up with an engagement ring."

"Please, Max likes making her relationships difficult. This is no different. I won't let them ruin this for me."

* * *

 **Max & John **

"I know she's your friend."

Max sat cross legged on the bed and looked at him. "I saw the video too. And the graffiti and vandalism."

He pulled on a t-shirt after hanging up his suit. "And?"

"And what? John, his comments and Jill's…acceptance of them? I'm not okay with that."

"You pulled on a gun on those kids."

She winced at that. "I can say I was following orders all I want…but it was wrong. I was wrong. I regret that day…every time I see one of those kids from Green Bay I feel like the worst person in the world. That isn't why I became a cop."

He sat down next to her, brushing her hair back and really looking at her. "Yeah?"

"And it has nothing to do with you and me…they're kids. They didn't deserve that…no one does."

"It has nothing to do with how people have been treating you lately? That cop that thought I was hurting you?"

"He was an asshole. You know what really hurt? Was you telling me I could walk any time and be fine. I wouldn't be fine."

"That isn't the same thing."

"I'm a woman in a male dominated profession. It may not be the same thing, but don't tell me I don't understand. Hey!"

He hugged her tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Max who looked shocked when that cop stopped us, when some of her friends blew her off, her co-workers making snide comments… and she never wavered with us. Don't push her away. "I love you so much. I need you, Max."

She hugged him back. "You have me."

"This is going to get ugly."

She stroked his cheek and brushed her lips over his. "And we keep the ugliness out of our home."

"Our home, huh?"

She smile up at him. "You're making me into a sap."

He kissed her again. "Come here."

* * *

 **District Attorney's Office**

"This isn't appropriate."

"I want to explain," Jill started. "You know I'm not a racist."

John sat back in his chair. "I'm representing Billy Marsh. I'm endorsing Carter as mayor. I saw what happened with the Green Bay kids."

"And your girlfriend was a part of that."

My guilt-ridden girlfriend, he thought, who I think was surprised at how people reacted to us. "I know."

"So, she's racist too."

Max who helped Kara tie her shoes this morning, he thought, did her hair, while I made breakfast. They two of them giggling together over nothing and Kara hugging her tightly before she left. "This isn't about Max."

"It can be."

"Meaning?"

"Don't push on this, John."

"Are you threatening me, Jill?"

"What we said at that dinner? You will not ruin my campaign."

"You think this is about your campaign?" John asked. "You really think those comments…that Marsh suing…do you hear yourself?"

"I really thought better of you."

* * *

 **Max & Kenny**

"When was the last time you and me hung out?"

Max winced at that. "I'm a terrible friend."

"No one says that about my best friend, even her."

She broke into a grin at that, taking a long pull of her beer. "I know I've been caught up in my own stuff. How's your love life? Beautiful blondes?"

"Nah, there is a red head I like hanging out with more…drink up."

She smiled across the table at him. "I've missed this."

"It's nice to see you happy."

She squirmed at that and felt herself flush at his oddly touching comment. "Thanks. Can we talk about anything else besides my love life?"

"You love him?"

"Kenny," she groaned, trying not to laugh. "Stop."

"You going to plow her tonight, Lacos? Show here what a real man, a white man, can do?"

Max froze at that, feeling her temper spike and seeing the anger on his face. I barely know them, I think they play basketball with Kenny.

"Max, come on," Kenny said, her hurt breaking his heart as he looked at them, my drunk friends... "Let's get out of here."

Glaring at them for a long moment. "Let me know when a real man gets here."

"Max," Kenny hissed. Stubborn and angry. "Come on, there are better places to drink."

"You going to corn row your hair? You need to get a tan to match him. Get a bigger ass back there."

I'm going to scream, she thought, things my parents said…how dating, being with a black man would damage me. That I would regret it. That my kids would…and he's the best man. He knows me in a way that…he sees who I really am. "I don't tan."

"Why don't we go in the bathroom together? If Lacos isn't going to plow it out of you…I'd like the pleasure. I bet you're a wild one."

"Back off," Kenny said, standing and blocking them. "You have 10 seconds before I bash your face in for that. Go sober up and leave us alone."

"Rock the," he snorted, laughing at his racial slur. "lover's world."

"You okay?" Kenny asked, not looking at her as they stumbled back into the crowd. "Max?"

"I don't need you to save me."

"Too bad. I always have your back," he said turning to look at her. She's tiny, he thought, one of them could physically really hurt her…my partner who is so happy and in love with Littleton. She's trying not to cry and… Sliding in the booth, he took her hand in his. "They're idiots."

She shook her head. "It's my life and…why can't I just live it?"

"Let me walk you out. I'll follow you home. Don't look at me like that…I'm worried. I couldn't deal with it if something happened to you. Are you going to his house?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

 **The Brock House**

"They're pulling my campaign posters, support and funding," Jill stated. "We need to stop this. John called me a racist today."

John who is backing Carter and Max staying out of it. "John took the case pro-bono."

"You know Max is hanging on his every word. You have sway with her and her with him."

"Jill!"

"It's going to trial. He's going to make it look like…he's biased, Jimmy. I want to countersue."

"Who? Littleton? The town?"

"This town needs me, not Lawson or Carter. You know that. Wambaugh is representing Marsh in his civil suit and I want him to represent me."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"They were idiots. Drunk idiots," Kenny said.

John looked at his girlfriend. Mad, hurt, she never knew what racism really was before we… Kenny was that concerned that he wanted to make sure she got home safely. "I know. You okay, Honey?"

She looked at him torn between hurt and anger. "How can they think saying all that is okay?"

"You know why."

"It's just skin."

"You're smarter than that."

"Are we talking about my white privilege again?"

"It's not a bad thing. It's just a thing."

"Daddy?" Kara yawned, rubbing her eyes as she came downstairs. "Max! You're home!"

Home, she thought, that's what this place really is…officially in a few days. Ah, Kara. Hugging her back, she is what matters. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Can we read a chapter? Please?"

Ah, Max, Kenny thought, that kid adores her, and it even made Littleton smile. "Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Max looked up at him before back at Kara. "Hey, give me a minute, Kiddo."

"Come on, Kara," John said, scooping up his squirming four-year-old and kissing Max's cheek. "Let's grab a snack first."

"Max too?"

"Give her a minute," he smiled. "Kenny, thanks."

He looked at his partner. "We're a team."

Max smiled at that, as she crossed the room to him and walked him to the door. "Thanks. Really."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just something…I didn't expect this. You don't have to worry so much."

"You're my best friend and partner. Max," he started. "I know you guys are…is it worth it?"

She smiled despite herself. "Yes."

He pulled her into a strong hug, surprising both of them. Smiling as she hugged him back, he finally let her go. "Go eat junk with them."

* * *

 **Courthouse**

This town, Littleton thought, I never felt discriminated against and prejudice in this town until Green Bay happened I brought Kara here for a better life, a safer environment to be raised in, and … now I worry for her safety.

"My worthy opponent."

John looked up at that. "Doug."

"Typical," Marsh said, looking at him. "Of course, he's one of them."

"Excuse me?" John asked. "What does that mean?"

"A dumb one at that."

This town, John thought again, this racist and judgmental town. I want to take Kara and Max and…We don't run and hide. My very stubborn girlfriend would dig her heels in. "I'll see you in court, Doug."

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max & Kara**

"Daddy won't like them," Kara stated, looking at her bright pink nails. "He'll say it's too much."

Max smiled despite herself. Mani and pedi with this kid…John doesn't really get it, even if he is so great with his girly-girl daughter's love of tutus, pink, unicorns, ah they are both adorable together. "Tell you what, we'll cook him dinner and maybe he won't notice."

"Max, you're a bad cook."

"Well, that can distract him from our nails."

Kara giggled, hugging her by the car. "I love you, Max."

Max felt her heart warm at that the kid in her arms. Oh, she is so sweet. "I love you too, Kiddo. Come on, maybe you can show me around the kitchen."

"Max?"

She looked up, as Kara hugged her tighter. "Jill, hi. Kara, do you remember Dr. Brock? Can you say hi?"

* * *

 **Courthouse**

"Judge," Wambaugh. "My client, the esteemed Mayor Marsh was merely enjoying a night out when he was refused service because he was white and from out of town."

"Wambaugh," Bone said.

"They discriminated against him. Billy Marsh and his waitstaff violated his civil rights based on the color of his skin."

Littleton stood up. "Richard Marsh made racist comments toward his waiter. They have the right refuse service to anyone."

"You're only saying that because you're black."

Littleton held his temper at that. "His civil rights weren't violated when he makes racist and offensive statements."

"Which are his first amendment rights. Just because your client has a bias against white people doesn't give them the right to kick out my client."

"A bias against white people? Do you hear yourself?"

"I hear your bias too. I thought your white girlfriend might have opened your eyes a bit."

"Enough," Bone said. "Both of you enough. I tend to agree with Mr. Littleton, but need to hear the facts of the case. Trial date in two weeks."

* * *

 **Max & Kara**

She likes making her life difficult, Jill thought, just look at her with Kara Littleton. "What are you two doing?"

"Max is going to cook Daddy a bad dinner to make him not hate my nails," Kara stated.

"Ah, not intentionally bad," Max smiled. He'll be tense, ah home maker I'm not, and he just smiles at me when I try. Why can't I cook? Little kids can cook. "Well, I have a good helper this time around, Kiddo."

Kara giggled and grabbed her hand. "Daddy is going to kiss you. He kisses her a lot, Dr. Brock."

They are the poster couple for this, she thought, Max might even go for it, even if she is turning red at Kara's declaration. "We should have dinner."

Oh, John is so not on board with this, Max thought, and…well I'm in his corner. And this sweet girl. "Uh, maybe. We don't have a lot of free nights right now. What do you think, Kara? Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded, hugging her again. "Yes. I love you, Max. Let's cook Daddy a good dinner."

"Max, wait."

"We really have to go," she said, not liking the gnawing in her gut. "Maybe we can get coffee later this week."

"You and John are what this town needs to ease the tension."

She gulped at that. "Listen, we're just…I don't think we…What?"

"Max, look at yourself and Kara right now."

"We're just hanging out."

"I need you both to support my campaign. Ed Lawson would destroy this town and you know Carter. You need to fix this with John."

"Fix what?"

"You know what."

I can't… "Listen, we're…he can plug who he wants for mayor. I'm staying out of it. And you, Kara? Are you ready to help me with dinner?"

She nodded, hugging her again. "Can we make cookies too?"

Oh this kid, she thought, she makes me melt even more than John. "I think we can handle that. Jill, I'll see you around."

* * *

 **Courthouse**

"Doug, stop," John said.

"Ah, come on. Let's go get a beer."

"I'm not getting a beer with you."

"You don't want to get a beer with a Jew?"

He turned to look at him. "You're a disgrace to the legal profession and to Judaism with this case. You know what it is like to be discriminated against. You know what the comments feel like."

"You better watch it. I might sue you next."

"You can try."

"Just an angry black man."

He's a vile bastard, Littleton thought, looking at Richard Marsh, and he makes me feel that way. That's not who I am…that's who I won't be. "I'll see you both in court."

"It's people like you that ruin communities like this."

John turned to look at him. "It's people like you that bring out the hate and fear in these towns."

"You bang white woman. Do you think that makes you acceptable?"

Max, he thought, who just moved in officially two days amidst all of this. Boxes everywhere, Kara so excited, chattering away to her, talking about all the fun things they were going to do together and Max just going with it.

"You bang her, take her out, and all it does is destroy a perfectly acceptable white woman. Go back to your place."

"My place?"

"Your country."

He looked at Wambaugh again. "You better have your client brush up on his testimony. Have a good night."

* * *

 **Brock House**

"Max didn't seem that opposed."

"You want to use Max and Littleton in your campaign?" Jimmy asked his wife. "You know how private they've been about their personal relationship. He just plugged Carter.

"Please. Kara was holding her hand, they were all over town yesterday. We saw them kissing by his car a few weeks ago. They flaunt it everywhere and then Max gets to act shocked when people harass her about it."

She did kiss him, Jimmy thought, before climbing in his car. Littleton didn't stop smiling with her or take his eyes off her. "Leave it alone, Jill."

"You approve of them?"

"What?"

"They make people angry. You would care if Kim was dating one of them."

"One of them?"

"One of those black students."

Jimmy stared at his wife. "Do you have a problem with…black people, Jill?'"

"Right now? I do."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"Max…"

She straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around him after her semi successful dinner and him putting Kara to bed. "How about you talk to me?"

"It's hard to talk when you're doing this."

"Well, I had to get your attention."

"You are," he started, as he pulled her in closer on the couch, as she nipped at his jawline. "Max…"

"Hmm," she smiled, brushing her lips over his. "We don't have to talk."

"You are a temptation," he started, letting his hands rest on her waist. Gorgeous, he thought, that smile…how adorable she and Kara were in the kitchen together. Max whose life has gotten much harder because of us. Max who looks delicious in her sweats. "You're the only person I want to talk to right now."

She backed up, settling on the cushions next to him. "Tell me."

He squeezed her tighter, as he filled her in on court. "Don't look at me like that."

She snuggled in close to him. "Marsh is an idiot. Wambaugh should be ashamed."

"And you and Jill?"

She winced. "I don't know…she thinks we're an example to hold up."

"Ah, our interracial relationship?"

She smiled at that. "I'm here, okay?

"Yeah, you're my roommate these days."

She kissed him again with that. "You're decidedly non-platonic roommate?"

"Max," he started, her gentle touches and kisses getting to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be a good girlfriend and not my disaster of a self."

"You," he smiled, despite his mood. "Are one of my two favorite people…I really adore this side of you."

"When I'm not antagonizing you?"

"Oh, I love that prickly, aggravating and irritating deputy. I also love my very fun, smart, sexy, girlfriend, who is doing…Ah, I just love you."

She snuggled in closer to him, feeling warm and secure. Happy, she thought, he's it for me. "I love you too."

He tilted her face to his. Nine months, it's too soon, she just moved in…this town…her and Kara giggling in the kitchen together. Max, this soft, understanding, ah, I want to marry her. Not now. After this case… "Did you hear that?"

Stifling a scream as the flaming bottle broke the window, as John jumped up to put the fire out. Scrambling to her feet, as the bullets flew in, shattering the others. "John, get down!"

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel**

"Come to bed," Max said softly, joining him on the hotel couch in their suite. Stroking his cheek, she snuggled in closer to him. "John?"

He squeezed her tighter. "Go ahead. I'll be in soon."

"Hey, Kara is safe here."

He looked at her with that. Fire, our home shot up…Kara and her could have been killed. Max just shoved me down, called 911, and they got them. Idiot kids, who heard from their racist parents…they could have killed my daughter and girlfriend. "I thought she was safe at home."

"You're the best father. You keep her safe. She knows that."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "We should talk."

"About what?"

"You could have been killed."

"I'm a cop, that could happen every day."

"Not in our home. Not when we're…I know they were dumb kids, but they got that hate from their parents. It isn't going to stop, Honey, as long as we're together."

She looked at her hand intertwined in his. It shouldn't matter. He's the love of my life. "They're hate filled cowards."

He covered their joined hands with his other one and didn't let go. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She clamped down on her resentment of his protectiveness. "I know."

"I…I buried Deanna. I don't think I can do it again."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

Max, Kenny thought, stricken and hurt, sticking close to Littleton and Kara. The three of them huddled together. Kara clinging to her dad and reaching out for Max's hand. Littleton not letting go of either of them. She could have gotten herself killed over him.

"Kenny."

Stupid teenagers, he thought, from Hillsdale. Their parents Marsh supporters…wanting to stop Littleton and this case against their mayor. "I'm coming."

"She's fine."

She loves him, Kenny thought, I knew she did, but really looking at them together tonight. She loves Kara…she made a family with them. The way she looked at us, she's hurting, mad…but more concerned about him and Kara. "I know."

"We have a car on their hotel."

"These people are going to keep coming at her."

Jill couldn't have known. She wouldn't have, Jimmy thought, as much as he wants to win the election. She's my wife, she wouldn't have tried to hurt them…even to scare Littleton off. He wasn't scared, he was pissed off. His four year old in there… "We won't let them."

* * *

 **Hotel**

Oh, John, she thought, oh…he can't even look at me. Shifting on the couch, she kissed him for a long moment. Stroking his cheek, as he rested his forehead against hers. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Honey, you're a cop…you carry a gun and chase criminals. You can be reckless, impulsive, emotional."

"You say such nice things to me."

He brushed his lips over hers. "You're also smart, funny, a hell of a good kisser, the person I want to talk to and see every day because you make me think, smile, you're wonderful with Kara, and so damn pretty it makes me lose focus…even in court. I'm a lucky guy."

She kissed him back with that. "The best thing I ever did was agree to that first date."

"Eventually, huh?"

She winced at that. "Thanks for the second chance."

"I mean it, Honey. I don't think I could handle that loss again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He combed through her hair, as they just looked at each other. "You know this isn't going away. You and me? It's going to bring out the worst in people for the rest of our lives. You're going to marry a black man, have biracial children who will face racism from both sides, you're going to be Kara's mom in every way that matters, my family, Deanna's family….they're not happy about a white woman being Kara's mom, just like yours cut you out for being with me."

"You want to marry me?"

He smiled despite everything at her shock. "I have since that first date…especially after you kissed me on your porch."

"Uh, I think you kissed me."

"It was mutual. I knew right then that it would be you and me. Yes, Honey, I want to marry you…and this isn't a proposal. I'd do it better than this and give you a ring."

"I love you and me."

"This, Max," he said nodding toward their intertwined fingers. "It's always going to upset people. It's years of history and hate. You're white. You can walk away and not have to deal with it. You stay? It's a forever thing for you…and whatever kids we have."

"We'll teach our kids about both sides of their background. We'll love them enough to shut out the hate."

He brushed his lips over hers. "You still want to go to bed?"

"Only if you come with me."

He kissed her again, before pulling her up from the couch with him. "How can I resist that invitation?"

* * *

 **Brock House**

"They're fine," Jill said. "Really, Jimmy, John knows what this case will do. Max loves the drama."

"They could have been killed," Jimmy argued. Littleton and Max. His daughter hugging Max, really holding onto her, and him keeping them both close. All of her focus on him and Kara…very much the girlfriend, and not a cop at that moment. "Kara is four."

"John is only prosecuting this to prove a point, just like he and Max are together to prove the same one. He isn't changing the world, they're making people angry."

John and Max, Jimmy thought, who keep it under wraps for the most part. They bring out the best in each other. "I think it's very real to the two of them. You know Max."

"She only picks men it won't work out with. This is the same thing for her."

* * *

 **Hotel**

Oh, I want John, Max thought, no, he had to go to court. This case doesn't stop because of this…especially because of this. Kara needs me right now, I can do this. Wincing as she tugged on her hair. "What are you doing to me?"

"You look really pretty," Kara promised, adding another clip. "I want to be as pretty as you."

"Prettier," Max smiled. She looks so much like her mom. "Can I take a look?"

"I wish you were my mommy. I want you and Daddy to get married."

Max stroked her hair. I love this girl. "Hey, we're all still getting to know each other."

"But you and Daddy love each other. Don't you love me?"

Max hugged her tighter with that. "Oh, so much, Kiddo."

"Then why aren't you and Daddy married? Max? Is it because you're white and Daddy is black? Can you be my mommy if you're white?"

Oh, my heart, she thought, this girl…she looks so much like her mom and has a mind like her dad. "Does it matter to you that I'm white?"

Kara shook her head. "No. You're fun and pretty. You make Daddy happy. He lets me eat extra cookies when he's happy. You take care of me. I want you to be my mommy."

Is that what I want? To be this sweet girl's mom? John's wife? "Well, until we get there…can we be friends, Kiddo?"

Kara nodded. "Can we color?"

* * *

 **DA's Office**

"They won't stop," Billy Walker said. "They shot up your home. Every window at my restaurant is broken."

We can't stop hate, John thought, we can't change their minds. I always had to be better, smarter, work harder, just because of my skin color. I think that is what Max doesn't get, when she says we'll love our kids enough to keep the hate out. How is she really going to feel when she holds her brown baby? No, she may not totally understand it, "That's why we're doing this. Richard Marsh brought the hate out in Hillsdale, like the busing brought it here. We need to stop him from spreading it."

"They lit your house on fire."

Max who shoved me to the ground, made sure we were safe before she let me up. "I know. We're at a hotel for a few days…with a cop car out front."

"You really trust those cops?"

"I do. The busing incident…I know there are regrets. Not just with Max, but with most of them. Are you ready?"

"I got this in the mail."

* * *

 **Court House**

"I didn't tell them to do anything," Marsh said.

Wambaugh looked at his client. "The teenagers from Hillsdale tried to kill our opposing council."

"Teenage pranks."

Guns and fire, Wambaugh thought, his daughter in that house. "It was more than a prank."

"My town is loyal to me. They know what is at stake. They aren't letting that," Marsh snarled, spitting out his slurs. "No one wants them here."

"Doug, you can't blame him for what other people do," Jill interjected.

"He's my client and I'll defend his rights. Come, it's time."

* * *

 **Hotel**

"I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Someone tried to kill you," Kenny said, looking at a dozing Kara on the couch. "I'm going to worry, especially since Littleton just left you here."

"He did not. It's the trial…he's not backing down from it."

"Max, come on."

She shot him a look. "I was there last night. I know what happened. There are bullet holes in our living room, broken windows, smoke damage…and we got lucky that no one was really hurt."

"Until next time."

"It's my life."

"With him. Max, is this what you really want?"

Max stared at him, feeling guilty for the similar thoughts she had earlier. How I feel about John isn't the issue. I want to spend my life with him, Kara and have a family together. "Yes."

"You picked the one person who…you picked the person who you had a built in excuse to walk away from. I see it, Max," he said. "You're too stubborn to walk away from him now."

"I love him, Kenny. Why can't you understand that?"

"It almost got you killed."

"You know he told me the same thing? John gave me every chance to walk away...and I don't want to. I love him, Kenny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Yeah? What about us?"

"What? There isn't an us."

"You know that isn't true," he said, brushing her hair back. "We've had so many…come here."

She shivered, as his fingers trailed down her cheek. No… "Stop."

"Is that what you really want?"

She stepped back from him. "You should go. Right now."

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel**

"I'm not leaving you here," Kenny said, letting his hands drift down to her waist. "I'm not losing you this way."

I can't move, Max thought, I shouldn't…I can't…I'm committed to John and Kara. I love John and Kara. "I'm not yours to lose."

"You are my very best friend, Max, even if you don't want more than that. I'm going to worry about you."

She stepped back from his gentle hands on her. "I know."

Breaking my heart, Kenny thought, she is serious about Littleton, her relationship with him and his kid, even now. "When is he coming back?"

"After court…Kara and I are hanging out until then."

He looked over at her coloring on the floor. She wants to be a mom, have a family, and he's giving that to her. I see how he looks at her…and how she so easily kisses him, laughs with him, how they are together when they don't think anyone is looking. She's going to be Max Littleton. I lost her to him. "Are you happy?"

"Despite all of this? Very happy."

"Do you mind if I hang out with you two until Littleton gets back?"

* * *

 **Court**

"You can't think my client did this," Wambaugh said in Bone's chambers. "Is this because what happened last night?"

John shot him a look. "When teenagers from Hillsdale shot at us and threw a flaming bottle through my windows while my daughter slept upstairs?"

"Bee-bee gun."

"Billy Walker has death threats; pictures were taken of kids while they slept. You really think your client didn't…You know what happened in Hillsdale."

"You're just saying that because you're black."

John ignored him. "You can really defend this man?"

"Mr. Littleton, do you have any proof?" Bone interjected.

"Not yet."

"Has he filed a police report?"

"Yes."

Bone nodded. "Wambaugh out. You stay a minute."

* * *

 **The Brock House**

"He's helping with my campaign," Jill said. "Just go to work, Jimmy."

He looked at his wife who he barely recognized. This isn't happening. My shaken and angry deputy, the livid DA, that scared kid…She couldn't have known.

"How is he helping?" Jimmy asked finally. Littleton in court today…Max hanging out with his daughter, she has taken to this mom role.

"He's won all his elections. He knows what people want."

"To terrorize minorities. Not in this town, Jill."

"Stop playing liberal, Jimmy. This town has made it clear what it wants. Look at what happened last night. We don't want that happening again…it'll drive down property values."

"John Littleton is a good man."

"Of course, you have to say that. Would you want Kim dating him?"

"If Kim found someone like Littleton, I'd be very happy."

"Better your deputy than your daughter, huh?"

* * *

 **Court**

"Mr. Littleton, John," Bone said. "Do you need a few days?"

"My client doesn't have a few days. They took pictures of his kids, Judge."

"How is your daughter? Is she with Deputy Stewart?"

"She's the only one I'd leave Kara with right now."

"How are you, John?"

"I'm fine."

"This case has to be hard for you."

"People like Richard Marsh…this town changed."

"It has."

"This case…I brought my daughter here for a better life. The Green Bay kids, they're here for a better education. The Walkers have a thriving business. People in this town…they don't get what racism is, Your Honor."

"Not everyone."

Max is getting it, even if she was shocked by the reactions to us. She really thinks love is enough, and I love her for that. "I know."

"How are you and Deputy Stewart?"

She kissed me for a long time, until Kara started giggling at us, my prickly, feisty, white girlfriend. "Beside what is going on in this town? We're good."

"Good. I'll see you in court."

* * *

 **Hotel**

"Max said you're friends."

"She's my best friend," Kenny said, as Kara passed him a crayon. "Are you two friends?"

Kara nodded. "Yes. I want her to be my mommy."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes. Both her and Daddy."

His daughter, his dead wife's daughter… "Yeah?"

Kara smiled. "Daddy said Max would be a good mommy."

Max who is puttering around that kitchenette in leggings and t-shirt making snacks. She didn't look terrified at the idea of marrying him. She was very close to him and Kara last night, he didn't let go of either of them after the shooting and fire. "She would be."

"She and Daddy kiss a lot."

I've seen her kiss him; she is way too girly and giggling and happy with John Littleton. Damn it, Max, of all people, John Littleton? Why isn't she running away? Why is she calmly making snacks, looking like a mom? Happy, damn it, she's happy. "You watch them?"

Kara giggled again. "They kiss when they think I'm not looking."

* * *

 **Courthouse**

"Ah, my worthy opponent. Let's get lunch."

John shot him a look. "I am not getting lunch with you."

"Your girlfriend's stubbornness is wearing off on you."

"Leave her out of this, Doug."

"Ah, you like her."

I want to marry her, John thought, not now. My very white girlfriend…who didn't flinch over the thought of brown babies. "Max has nothing to do with this trial."

"It makes people talk. It shows your bias in this trial."

"My bias?"

"Against white people. Dating one doesn't change that."

"I don't have a bias against white people."

"You're championing racism against white people."

"Excuse me? You can't discriminate against white people, Doug. They've never been told no, been turned away, beaten because of their skin color. Its systematic abuse based on one race believing they're better than another."

"See, bias."

"You really stand by Marsh?"

"I stand by freedom of speech."

* * *

 **Hotel**

"That kid loves you."

Max looked up at that, as they split room service fries. "Oh, no one has ever liked me as much as Kara."

"Not even Littleton?"

"Not even close."

"You going to be her mom? Give her some brothers and sisters? Be Max Littleton?"

"That is way too many questions. It's been 10-months."

"Come on. I see how Littleton looks at you…and you haven't bolted."

"I don't want to bolt."

"Who are you?"

"I didn't see this coming," she said, not quite looking at him. "I was so reluctant before we started dating…I was worried about what people would say. We just…we clicked that night."

"Yeah?"

She looked back at him. "Yeah. We get each other. He makes me laugh, think, we have fun together. I love him, Kenny…even with all of this, John is who I want to be with."

Ah, Max, he thought, you're bright red and in love. With John Littleton…who I thought you couldn't stand for a long time. You and me… I can't. What would you do…you pulled away, didn't kick me out. "He's a lucky guy to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

* * *

 **Court**

John stood stock still, as they looked at the body on the courthouse steps. He was vile, a racist, he…dead. Richard Marsh is dead. Shot by a drive by shooter, in front of hundreds of screaming witnesses. Looking over at Wambaugh, splattered with blood from his client, he felt his heart drop as everything just got worse.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheriff Station**

Jimmy looked at his deputy across the station, the strain clear on her face. She and Littleton come in together every day. They check in with each other. Max has been distant. "Max."

She looked up to see Jimmy beckoning her to his office. Gulping back her nausea, I can't deal with this yet either, I bolted when John handed me a pregnancy test this morning. It's too much. I can't duck him. "Is something wrong?"

Jimmy shut the door of his office and looked at her. Littleton's girlfriend, and that's what she's been acting like. "I'm checking in with you."

"I'm fine."

"And John and Kara?"

A week since Marsh was killed, Jimmy thought, no leads. Swastikas sprayed all over town. Hate rallies. The Green Bay kids afraid to come to school. John has kept Kara out of school too. My wife, the love of my life, capitalizing on it. Playing on fear. "They're fine too."

"Max," he started. "I know you hear what Jill has been saying."

Max held his gaze. "Oh, about how black people are ruining the town? How they killed Marsh and should be run out of town? Yeah, I've heard it. Is there anything else?"

"You know that's not how I feel."

"She's your wife. I need to get on patrol. Kenny is waiting for me."

* * *

 **John & Kara**

My kid, John thought, as they walked back toward the car with their ice cream cones. The daughter I swore I would keep safe and I don't think she is here. Kara who has nightmares, cries for Max more than me, what am I doing?

"Daddy?"

"What's up, Kiddo?"

"Can we bring Max ice cream too?"

I think she's dreading coming home because of the pregnancy test. Ice cream may soften her up. "Tell you what, we can make her a sundae when she gets home tonight."

Kara giggled and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

John hugged her back. "I love you too. What the hell?"

"Hands on the hood."

John looked at the unfamiliar deputy. I know all of them. Jimmy brought some new ones in with this town going nuts with the Marsh murder. Looking at Kara before back at him. "What's this about?"

"Hands on the hood!" he shouted, pulling his gun. "Right now!"

"Do what he says, Kara," John said shielding his daughter, as he followed orders.

She shrunk against him. "Do you work with him, Daddy? Is he friends with Max?"

Max said the station is tense. That people avoid her, and I know it's because she's with me. "I don't know."

"No talking," he said, yanking the wallet out of John's back pocket. "You people. Ruining towns like this."

John gritted his teeth. More racist cops. I don't belong here…I thought Kara would be safe here. Towns like this, let them…no. That doesn't fix the problem. "I'm the district attorney."

"Shut up," he yelled, followed by slurs that made him want to cover Kara's ears. "A suspect matching your description just raped a woman. You have the right to remain silent."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"He said bad things about Daddy. Bad words," Kara sniffled, snuggling in close to Max. "Can we go home?"

Max hugged the girl she was thinking of as her daughter more and more. "Soon, Kiddo, soon."

"Max?"

She looked up at Jimmy. "You know it wasn't him."

He looked at Kara Littleton in her lap, and nothing but love and concern on her face when I came in. "Of course, I know that. We have witnesses about what happened."

"And?"

He looked at Kara before back at her. "He's being released."

"And Deputy Thompson?"

Who yelled racial slurs at him and stopped him because he's black, Jimmy thought, Littleton isn't going to let that go. "He's been suspended and referred back to his own department."

"So, he can do this again."

Littleton's girlfriend, he thought. "A woman was raped. He fit the description."

"Why? Was the suspect eating ice cream with his daughter?"

"Because we're black," Kara piped up. "People thought Daddy was bad because he was black."

"Oh, you're not bad, Kara," Max said softly, seeing her tears. "Neither is your dad. That man was wrong to do and say what he did. I love you so much, Kiddo."

"Daddy!" Kara yelped, flying off Jimmy's office couch to him. "Daddy!"

John scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Kid. You ready to go home?"

Max gulped, as she stood slowly, meeting his eyes over Kara's head. Oh, I know that look, she thought, he's furious and keeping it in check for Kara.

"Max too?" Kara asked.

"Go," Jimmy said, looking at the three of them. "John, I apologize on behalf of the department."

"I'm sure you do," he said, picking up his clinging daughter. "Honey? You ready?"

This is the line in the sand, Max thought, this is it. And I know what side I'm on. This is my family; these are the people who matter to me most in the world. Smiling, as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, as he balanced Kara on his hip. I'd go anywhere with him. "Yes."

"John. Max."

She looked up, as John tugged her closer and she wrapped her arm around his waist. The relationship we kept so private, she thought, for what? I'm so proud to be with him. "Can we do this another time? We want to spend some time as a family."

She is my family, John thought, pregnant or not. This town doesn't get to take that away. "Come on, Max."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"He pulled a gun on us."

Max looked at him for a long moment, as they sat on the couch together. She tried not to feel guilty about them bribing Kara with cookies and her favorite movie so they could talk. Like we did with the busses. Kara cried at the sight of me in my uniform in the car, she thought, that deputy made her scared of me. Shedding it as soon as I got home, Max thought, for this hoodie and leggings. "He…he has a lot of complaints. Kenny told me."

He nodded, just looking at her. She stuck close to my side when we walked out of the station. Half of those cops glaring at us. Kenny has her back. This isn't going to get easier for her or for us. "Just sent back to his station. I know how it goes."

"You know most of the deputies aren't like that. Jimmy isn't like that."

"His wife is."

Max winced. "I know."

"I can't raise her here, Max."

"Where?"

"I don't run from adversity. I never have. I want my daughter safe," he said, resting her hand on her stomach. "And what we think is in here."

She covered his hand with hers. "I know I've been avoiding it."

Our biracial baby, John thought, Max looks nervous. "You know we would make a great kid."

She smiled at that, as she snuggled in close to him. "There isn't anyone else I'd want to have a baby with."

He pressed his lips to her head. "We have some things to work out, Max. I don't want you working with those racist cops."

She pulled back at that. "What? If I don't…John, they can't win. They can't take over this town. What they did to you…it's going to keep happening."

"It is. And I don't want it happening to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. It doesn't matter. You're one of the few women there, you're dating me, and I was representing the Walkers. You're a target."

"Are you resigning?"

"I don't know," he said. "You know it's going to get worse. That's not the worst thing to happen to me. I worked hard; I came from nothing. I want Kara to have a better childhood than I did."

"She has the best dad."

"She has you too."

"She's impossible not to love. Seriously? You have that best kid. She smiles at me and I cave."

"You're a soft touch. I'm serious, Honey. You need to be careful."

"So, do you. You keep telling me I can walk away…and I know it's because I'm white. Because I have it easier. I'm a woman in a male-dominated field. It isn't the same, I know, but I know what it's like to be looked down on because of my sex. John, I love you. My life is with you. If I'm pregnant? I'm so excited to be doing this with you and to meet this person we made."

"You ready for a life filled with racists? People judging you on both sides."

"I'm ready for a life filled with love. Laughter. Our family. It's you and me, John. Let them hate, we won't."

"Who are you?"

She smiled at that. "I'm like the Grinch. My heart grew."

"Nah. It was always there

I can do this, Max thought, we can do this. "John…maybe we shouldn't stay here."

"You want to run?"

"I want our kids to be safe," she said, looking at her stomach. "I want you to be safe."

John pressed his lips to her forehead, as they looked at each other. "Marry me, Max."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"I am worried about her."

Jimmy looked at Kenny. "So am I. Both her and Littleton."

Them wrapped around each other walking out of here. Her with Kara while we voided John's arrest. "She loves the guy. I want to watch their house…I don't feel good about it."

"Go."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

So lovely, he thought, in shock…ah, my Max. "Will you be my wife? Can I make you Maxine Littleton? Go elope?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Marry him? Oh, what am I doing? Marry him. In the middle of this, possibly pregnant…marry him? Oh, I want to marry him.

"I have a ring…it's just upstairs. I was going to ask you properly, make it romantic and special, but…Ah, I just want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too. Elope with you. Yes, of course, yes."

"Just run off and do it? Just us and Kara? You in?"

"All in."

* * *

 **Brock House**

"What did John expect?"

Jimmy looked at his wife with that. "He expected to take his daughter out for ice cream without being racially profiled and have a gun pulled on him. I want that cops' badge."

"Please."

Max holding on to a hysterical Kara Littleton. The shock and horror on her face when John was brought in wearing cuffs. The only reason she was so calm was that Kara was clinging to her and crying. "He arrested John because he's black. The suspect was 6 inches taller, 50 pounds heavier, and seen fleeing in a blue sedan. Not out with his kid. What is going on with you? This isn't just the election."

"My poll numbers are up."

Jimmy stepped back and looked at her. "Marsh is dead, we have no leads. The Green Bay kids are afraid to come to school here. Is that what you want?"

"I want this town to be what it was."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"Oh, damn it," Max said softly, as they watched the cell phone footage. "No."

Kenny looked at his pale partner with that. This is going to destroy them. "Max, we have to tell him."

She nodded, looking at him. "Kenny, they're kids. Why…"

"Their parents were probably fighting and…they already did it once with a potato gun."

This town…what happened? What happened to the world?

* * *

 **District Attorney's Office**

"More words of wisdom, Doug?" John asked dryly, shelving the book.

"I thought you might need a lawyer."

"Ha, ha," John deadpanned. "My daughter was there."

"You should sue."

"I don't want money. I want people to see how wrong these situations are. I was stopped, had a gun pulled on me, because I'm black. I was hauled in, wearing cuffs," he continued. "The only reason it didn't go further? I'm the district attorney. If I was some other random black man? I'd be in a cell, with those racist cops…What's happening in this town? It isn't right, Doug and I think you know that."

"Do you need a lawyer?"

"I'm not suing. I filed a complaint; it'll be put in his file…cops cover for each other. We both know that."

"Even here."

Even Max, he thought, she'd do it for Kenny. "I have to work with those deputies. I want to believe they're different."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"What were you thinking?" Jimmy asked, staring down his sons. "You stole a car! You shot and killed a man!"

"Dad, you and mom," Matthew started. "He was making Mom crazy. I heard you fighting."

"You don't shoot people because of that."

"But…he was saying and doing stuff to her, Dad. When you weren't home."

"What?"

"He does things…to black people. In Hillsdale. He showed her."

"What things?"

Matthew gulped. "Really bad things, Dad. Mom as pictures…she thinks we should do it here too. She's already planning a spot for it. There is a video of her…Dad."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheriff Station**

I can't breathe, Max thought, looking at the videos and pictures. This is…this is just a few towns over. Looking at Jill in interrogation and the Brock boys in a cell. This is wrong…

"Max?"

She looked at Kenny. "They're in cages. What those people, Marsh, the town council, the cops, are doing…It's 20 miles from here."

"And Jill knew. He told her. She," Kenny said, not wanting to watch any more of the horror. Of Jill Brock beating a four year old with a golf club. I know her. This isn't her…she wouldn't do this to win an election. "It's like she's been brainwashed."

And the Brock kids shot him. None of this had to happen. This is…we've seen a lot here, but this is… "Morell has a team freeing them. Kids, adults…they were raised in those cages. Marsh and his town, they…brainwashed? I know. This isn't…How come no one knew?"

"People in Hillsdale had to have known, and looked the other way. It's…not here, Max. Never here."

"That we know about. She was going to do it here," Max said softly. That girl was Kara's age. She would do that to my baby. To John. Why? It's skin. All I see when I look at him is the man I love, who makes me smile, laugh, think, and knows how to get under my skin better than anyone else. "She's out of her mind."

Kenny looked at her, knowing what she was thinking. "We would have never let that happen to Kara or Littleton."

"What about the rest?" she asked. "He got arrested yesterday. If we had that place, would he have even been brought here?"

"Max."

She turned to look at him and said softly. "Kenny, I'm pregnant. What would they do to my baby?"

"You're what?"

"Eight weeks. I had it confirmed this morning."

"What?" he asked, staring at her. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "Those people, they would have…there were babies. Ours is going to be biracial and those people…they would have…no. Never. I want them to burn."

"You guys are having a baby?"

"We weren't telling people yet…it's just. This is the world he or she has to grow up in?"

"Your baby."

She looked at his shock. "Yes, Kenny, my baby. It wasn't what we planned on, but we're having a baby. And I'm not letting it be kidnapped or tortured by some lunatics in Hillsdale."

Her and Littleton, he thought, their timing is awful. God, she is glowing over it. Max. All she ever wanted was a family. Let it go, let her be happy with him, Kara and their baby. "No one will hurt your baby. It has you and Littleton. Come on, we need to finish this."

* * *

 **Jimmy's Office**

"Mom," Mathew stuttered. "She took us there too, Dad. She wanted us to see, she wanted us to hurt them."

"When?"

"Three days ago. They gave me a girl," he sobbed. "She was all beat up, naked…I couldn't."

Jimmy stared at his son. "What did they want you to do with her?"

"Anything. They had weapons, knives and…she was so scared. I threw up and ran to the door, but it was locked. Dad," he continued, pulling up his shirt to show the bruises. "Mom did this. She said I would ruin everything and end up there if I told. Then Marsh, he…he pulled out a knife and he…it took so long. He said I could have made it quicker, but I was going to learn how to be a real man."

Jimmy felt his blood run cold. Max and Kenny are going through the videos, Hillsdale is screaming jurisdiction. Morell is interviewing the prisoners…what happened to my wife? "Back to your cell, Matthew. Do not talk to anyone without me or Wambaugh."

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

"You dirty," Jill hissed, staring a John, a slew of racial slurs spewing from her. "They deserve what they got. You deserve it too. Your daughter will bleed for us."

He didn't flinch, as he looked at her cuffed to the table. "We have you on video beating that little girl and having sex with Richard Marsh in her blood. We have your sons as a witness."

"My sons are weak, just like their father."

Something is off, John thought, this isn't Jill Brock. Racist, sure, I can see that in a lot of people…even ones who don't realize it. This is something more. Something is off. Drugs? Brainwashing? Matthew Brock's story si backed up with video, Max looked pretty sick as she watched them. Don't worry about her, Kenny has her back. "What's going on Jill?"

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Wambaugh asked.

John looked at him. "No deals."

"She can give you the names of everyone involved."

"We have it on video."

Jill snarled at him, as she spat out more hateful slurs. "Do you really think we're the only ones?"

* * *

 **Sherrif's Station**

Kenny looked at her for a long moment across the station. Pregnant. Tied to Littleton for life now…and she's really happy about it. Glowing, even if she's worried about her baby. I saw the look they shared when he came in. I see how he looks at her when she's not looking, damn it, I blew it with her. Catching her eye, as the other deputy brought Jill out of the interrogation, screaming and yelling racial slurs at a stoic John, she visibly winced.

"And you!" Jill screamed, struggling against her cuffs. "-lover! You won't bring their kind into the world!"

Max froze at that. She can't know. I barely know. It's been six hours. She's insane…they won't hurt my baby. "What happened to you?"

Jill glared at her. "You belong in the cages with them. You'll be in them, learning your lesson."

"You're disgusting," Max blurted out. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Max," John said evenly. Gearing up for a fight…my soon-to-be-wife who hasn't had any regrets with us. The only mom Kara will remember. Crossing the station to her, he fought the urge to hug her close. I want to protect her from all of this. Gather her and Kara and get out of here. "Not worth it."

She held his gaze, as Jill shrieked and yelled, before falling to the ground and seizing. "What?"

Looking at the other deputies watching as Jill writhed on the ground, she was silently grateful that Kenny moved and protected her from falling objects and from hurting herself.

* * *

 **Thayer**

"What?" Jimmy said. My wife. My kids…My department and my town. "A coma?"

The doctor nodded. "She has a tumor. If we remove it, if she wakes up, she won't be able to move, speak, think…and if we don't she won't wake up."

"A brain tumor?"

"I'm very sorry, Sheriff. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes. Right now."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"More of them?" Max asked, the image of Jill seizing on the floor shaking her. "There can't be more of those places."  
John looked at her for a long moment. "You're smarter than that."

"Maybe I don't want to believe it. I don't want people to be that cruel."

"Where else then?" Kenny asked. "Hillsdale can't be the first."

"All over," John said. "This world has a lot of hate in it. What Marsh did was deplorable, those people, the kids born there have a rough a road. We have a responsibility to make it not happen here. To make this town better. To help those people."

My guy, Max thought, this is why I love him. He always does the right thing. "How do we do that?"

"The Feds are all over Hillsdale," Kenny said. "They arrest half of the town officials. Someone has to talk."

* * *

 **Thayer**

"What were you thinking?" Jimmy said aloud, looking at his comatose wife. "Why didn't I know?"

"Sheriff Brock."

He turned to see Agent Morell. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry about your wife."

"She isn't going to wake up. You can't arrest her."

Morrell looked at the hospital bed. "She's the only one left."

"What?"

"Our holding cell. They're all dead. The Hillsdale 14 had their throats cut."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"There isn't anyone to testify against. There isn't going to be a trial," John said. "Jill is in a coma, the others are dead…the only thing we have are the Brock boys killing Marsh on video."

Wambaugh looked at him. "You're going to prosecute?"

"They killed a man, Doug. A vile and disgusting man who was abusing, raping and imprisoning people, but still a man. It doesn't excuse it."

"You're defending Marsh."

"I'm defending his right to live and not be gunned down."

"Those boys were traumatized."

"I'm sure they were. They had choices. They made the wrong ones."

"You can't punish them for what their mom did. This town is out of control. Some people here," Wambaugh stated. "They want you in a place like Hillsdale had."

"I know. It's why Kara is staying with my mom in Chicago. I don't want here near this."

"They're saying things about Deputy Stewart."

"I know. She knows."

"Is she pregnant? That's what…they said things about your baby."

John paused at that. She told Kenny, we were at Thayer…damn it. "What things?"

"How it should be beaten and pulled out of her. How she needs to be re-educated by a real man."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

The woman I'm supposed to marry tomorrow. Max. "Can we finish this later?"

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

"Uh, I haven't seen Max," Kenny admitted. "She was here and…I figured she went to see you for lunch or something."

"No," Littleton said, not liking the gnawing in his gut. "She didn't."

"Max can," Kenny said. "Wambaugh told you that?"

"He talks a lot, but I believe him."

"Let's find her. Right now."

* * *

 **Basement**

"Whore," he spat, kicking her in the gut. "—Loving whore."

Max groaned, rolling on her back and staring at the ski-mask wearing men standing over her. No…my baby. I'm bleeding, I feel it down there. My baby…I can't move. I hurt.

"She's ready to go again."

John, she thought, I'm so sorry. I need to get out of here and I can't move. My body hurts. My baby…

"Fight me, Baby," he said, spitting on her. "I like it when you fight."

* * *

 **TBC in August when I'm back from vacation**


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Month Later**

* * *

 **District Attorney's Office**

John stared at the case file on his desk, before letting his gaze drift back to the pictures on his desk. We'd be married, he thought, she'd be Kara's mom…we'd be planning for our baby. She's out there. That video…just dumb luck it was caught on tape. She fought them, of course she fought them. Then nothing. Vanished and she isn't the only one. Damn it, he thought, looking at the picture again. Just us, I love her casual like that, her wrapped curled up next to me, that smile.

"John."

He looked up. "I'm not in the mood, Doug."

"The Brock boys?"

"The Brock boys killed a vile rapist. I don't condone it."

"Ah, Deputy Stewart."

"Don't."

"The pregnant Deputy Stewart?"

"Yes, she's pregnant. It's common knowledge."

"And you were marrying her."

"We were eloping. Also common knowledge," John trailed off. The entirely too feminine, lacey, swingy, dress in the closet. Kara cries herself to sleep. "What do you need?"

"Jill Brock is pregnant."

"Excuse me? She's in a coma."

"Jimmy says it's not his, that they haven't. He thinks it's Marsh's baby."

"He's dead. By your clients hand. What do you need, Doug?"

"They found a body."

John felt his heart drop at that. Not Max. Please not Max. "You should have lead with that."

"It's a baby."

* * *

 **Kenny**

Not Max's, he thought, looking at the infant. She's only three months right now, Littleton's baby. This baby was…definitely mixed. Like hers. Someone…bruises on the neck. Where is the mom?

"You shouldn't be here."

John looked at him. "Is it…It's not."

"It's not Max. The baby is too young to be yours."

"But it's…"

"It's a mixed baby."

John looked at the tiny baby in the gurney. "And they…"

"We'll find her."

* * *

 **Max**

She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. I hurt, she thought, I can't cry anymore. Looking at her foot chained to the floor and the other beaten down prisoners, that's going to happen to all of us. They're going to make us give birth and then kill our babies. They dragged Susie away after she…where is she? Is she…I'd rather be dead than hurt my baby.

"You're my favorite."

Max stared at him. Mask, smells like sweat and onions. I'll kill him before I kill my baby. Rape me. Beat me. Why haven't they found us? Oh, I wish I was home. John…he won't give up on me. He knows I wouldn't have left him. John. Find me. I can't move. No…

"Fight me, you N-," he sneered. "Lover."

Max glared at him. I hate him. I don't belong here. None of us do. Help me. Just lie here.

"You're going to be mine when we're finished with you."

* * *

 **Medical Examiner**

Not Max, Kenny thought, keeping his lunch down. Not her baby. Littleton's baby. She's pregnant with Littleton's baby. Marrying him. What is she thinking? How could…No. Just no.

"They snapped this newborns neck. She was barely a hour old," Carter said, as they looked at the mixed baby on the table. "She didn't suffer."

"Who is she?" Kenny pressed. "Where is the mother?"

"Look," Carter said, picking something out of the babies back. "Mulch. Red mulch. It wasn't from the park."

Kenny felt a spark of hope. "From where they are?"

"Maybe."

* * *

 **Max**

"Susie?" she asked, as her former fellow captive came in with the masked men. Clean, she thought, dressed.

Susie spat on her. "You're disgusting."

Max stared at her, as the other women fell silent. She killed her son. We watched and…Oh, no. Kill our kids and we're theirs. No one else would want us back. I'll kill myself before my baby. We're getting out of here. "Don't do this. It wasn't your fault."

"That thing in you is making you this way. You'll see the light."

Never. It's a clan of…I don't even know what. Racist seams too light a term. I'm not like them. I won't be like them. Susie said the same…until we watched her break her babies neck and…oh. No place to go. She fought the urge to squirm. "They made you. They wanted you to join them and…I'm so sorry."

"It's better this way."

Max gulped, looking at her still flat stomach. Three months…I've been here one. John won't believe I left him, he won't give up on me. In this hole, a windowless basement cell. "Help us."

"Oh I will after you have your baby."

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

Max laughed, John thought, when I kissed her in the break room when she was on the graveyard shift. She said she was a bad influence on me, before we almost…my Max. She'd be my wife right now, we should be planning for our baby. Three months along…hold on, Honey. "I know it's difficult."

"You're prosecuting my sons," Jimmy said.

"Your sons murdered a man."

He sat back, it stinging. They did. Jill in a coma, pregnant with Marsh's baby. Max and those other women missing, this department in shambles. "You know that has nothing to do with Max being missing."

I miss her, he thought, oh I miss her. All I wanted to do was be with her, we were happy, she has such a soft center underneath it all. We could talk for days, she makes me smile. She loves me, she'll fight, we'll find her…no sign. Just one body and…Max. Damn it, Max, I need you. "I know that."

"Hello?"

Something, John thought, any lead on her. "Deputy."

"Red mulch," Kenny said. "On the babies back."

John looked up at that. "How red?"

"Why?"

"We stopped at this picnic area a couple weeks ago. It had bright red mulch around the bushes. Kara thought it was the same color as Max's hair."

Kenny nodded. "Where?"

* * *

 **Max**

We can't move, she thought, looking at her fellow captives chained to the ground. Susie…she was just like us. She killed her baby, that beautiful boy…they made her. They…it broke her. We can save her.

"I can't."

Max looked up at Tamara. She's six-months, Max thought, she's just a kid. Barely 20 and…I'm a cop. I'm supposed to save people and I'm chained to the floor like a victim. A rape victim. By these masked assholes. I'll never kill my baby. She was made in love, it doesn't matter that she wasn't planned, John just…I'd be his wife. "You have to. They're monsters, we can't let them win."

"How? We're chained up. There are cameras watching us."

Max tugged on her chain, feeling lost and helpless. No, we can do this. I'm bolted to the ground. I crap in a bowl. I watched Susie kill her baby…We can't just wait to be rescued. I just vanished, they might think, John might think…I bolted. Pregnant, afraid to commit and…damn me. No, he knows me, he loves me, he won't give up on me, he knows how much I wanted to be with him and our family. She looked at the chain again. If I can get it off…no, it's welded to the floor. We're chained giving birth and… "We can't give up."

* * *

 **Kenny**

Come on Max, he thought, give me a sign. Scream, yell, red mulch? This place is covered in red mulch. I'll leave her alone, I'll let her be happy with Littleton, if she's just okay. No, I love her, it should be us and she knows that somewhere deep inside her. No let her be. I've seen her with him, she is happy. She wouldn't be with him if she wasn't pregnant. Littleton is so…so boring. He adores her, it's how he looks at her whenever I see them outside of work. Or even at work, that one time I saw them kissing in his office. Max turning bright red when I did and Littleton not letting go of her right away. Her snuggling in really close and kissing his cheek. Forget it. Find her.

He looked at the other cops as they fanned out over the scene. "Fan out."

* * *

 **Max**

My baby, she thought, resting her hand on her stomach, as she watched. I have to stop this. I don't want them to hurt me again. I'm a cop I'm supposed to save people, not cower in the corner. These women need me…I can't even help myself. No.

"Your turn."

Max looked up at him. "Please. Don't."

He smacked her across the face. "Shut up."

She winced. It'll hurt more if I fight. Protect my baby. Everything for my baby. Fight.

"You're the worst of them."

I want John, she thought, I want to be warm in our bed together. I want to see his smile, feel his hands on me, oh I want to be his wife and Kara's mom.

"You willingly went with him. Don't worry. We'll take care of him and his daughter soon."

Max stared at him. No… "Leave him alone."

He smacked her again. "You will take care of him. Once you're one of us."

Never, she thought, never.

"It's in you. You know what they all are. Say it."

The love of my life.

He shoved her back and she yelped in pain as he pulled out his baton. "We're getting that kid out of you now."

Max stared at him in horror. No…

He knelt down in front of her. "Tell me you want it."

She felt her hot tears on her cheeks. My baby… "Please, don't hurt my baby."

"His daughter will be joining us. You're going to kill her."

Kara. No. Not Kara. She's four and…John can keep her safe. That sweet girl that makes John light up, how seeing him with her made him seen more human to me. Not the DA who drove me crazy, how warm he is. "She's just a kid."

He smacked her with the baton, and she grabbed it without thinking. Glaring at him as she swung it, she felt a sick sense of satisfaction as she heard his skull crack.

* * *

 **John**

"Daddy?"

John hugged her tightly, before picking her up. "How are you, Kid?"

She snuggled in close to him. "Is Max home?"

I should be there. I need to know…I'll be in the way. Stay with Kara. If Max…I'm never letting her out of my sight again. She won't forgive me if I do that. Whatever she wants. "Not yet."

"I miss her. Did she stop loving me?"

"Ah, Max loves you so much and she is doing everything she can to come back to us."

* * *

 **Max**

She kicked him in the face, before unlocking her foot. Scrambling to her feet, she unlocked her four fellow captives before turning to the door. "We don't know what's out there."

"What if they're waiting?" Tamara asked.

Max locked her rapist's foot up and pulled the gun from his belt. Checking the ammunition, she nodded. "We're getting out of here. Stay behind me."

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
